As We Meet Again
by shoujosmut16
Summary: Super Hot Tennis Star plus Hot Female Top Model equals One Big Collaboration. Chapters 1 & 2 are little bit boring but things starts to get fun at chapter 3. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**As We Meet Again**

**By: shoujosmut16**

**Rated: **Teen 13 years old and up

**Genre: **Shoujo, Romance

**Summary: **They met when they were 12 but love didn't blossom. Now that they are 21, as they meet again, will love finally blossom? A Ryosaku fanfic.

**Author's Note: **This story was set when they are already 21 years old. They never saw each other again after the anime. So please expect that the characters are a little bit OOC because they are already young adults and they have matured.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis. It is owned by Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

* * *

_italized words- _thoughts of Sakuno

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories

Ryuzaki Sakuno has fallen into a very awkward situation. "_Is it possible to safely get off at the next station? What should I do?"_

"Hahahahahahaha! You idiots still don't know the rules for gripping! To hit the top spin, it's the western grip, ya know! I'm telling you, keep the racket like this and hold it like you're shaking hands"

"Oh! Of course Sasabe is different."

"Stupid! This is common sense!"

Sakuno was quietly sitting in the train and waiting to arrive at her next stop when suddenly three high schoolers came and stop in front of her. They started talking so loud, it was disturbing the other passengers as well. The worst part is the older guy with a strangely long hair started swinging his racket in front of her and muttering things about how to properly hold a racket and such.

Sakuno tried her best to avoid the tennis racket that flew quickly past her face. _Mou! When will they stop?_

"Yo! Can't you keep it down?"

_Ah...? _Sakuno looked up in surprise at the boy her age across the aisle that had spoken to the older boys in the train. He has this piercing cat like eyes...

* * *

**Kring! Kring! Kring! Kring! Kring!**

Ryuzaki Sakuno, 21 years old, woke up from her dream at the sound of the alarm. _Geez! Is it that time already? Mou! _Sakuno slowly opened her eyes to adjust her sight from the light peeking from the window. She started stretching underneath her blanket and slowly arise from her bed and stare at her surrounding. Even now, she's still in awe at the hotel room that she's staying in.

Sakuno is currently staying at The Jewel Hotel in New York City, a very chic hotel, comfortable, and has a homey or cozy feeling to it. It feels like you're never far away from home. The room has white walls, floors which were carpeted, has nice wooden furniture, has 60' LED Smart TV. The room offered a nice work area and desk, with smaller, highly adjustable task light, and easily accessible built-in power strips with outlets. A very comfortable queen sized bed with nicely designed comforter which matches the curtains of the floor-to-ceiling windows, that when you look outside it is overlooking the Rockefeller Plaza. The hotel is also down the street from Central Park, right around corner 5th Avenue shopping, a block from St. Patrick's Cathedral, Times Square, etc. It is just a great place.

Although Sakuno has been in New York a lot of times before, this was the first time she had stayed in a 3-star hotel. It has always been in the dorms provided by the agency, where you could always hear the noises, chattering, gossips created by those who also stay there. It was even worse when it's peak of the season. Since she's really doing well now, the agency made her stay at the hotel as an incentive.

_I guess hard work really pays off._

Sakuno proceeded walking to the bathroom. The bathroom was large and has a nicely designed tile, with decorative tile inlaid which gave it an upscale feel. Though the sink area is small, there are lots of shelf space and the lighting was very good.

The young woman suddenly stared at herself at the big mirror. Who would have thought that the once shy, clumsy and wobbly-hips (which what Ryoma always teases her) with oh so long hair 12 years old Ryuzaki Sakuno would one day become a Top Model. Although she is not drop dead gorgeous or has a bombshell body like the other models, she is a very fine lady and has her own charms that melted a lot of people hearts and garnered lots of fans from Asia up to the US.

* * *

Sakuno was first discovered when she was 14 years old during her third year in middle school. That day, she was intending to get a hair cut. Although she loves her long hair, she's been having a hard time managing it for a while now, and it's also almost summer time so the weather will be awfully hot. Tying her hair in a high pony tail or bun is not even a good idea because by the end of the day it will give her a head ache and a stiff neck. Putting it in twin braids is way off the trend as her best friend, Osakada Tomoka, would say. Luckily she got a coupon for a top hair salon courtesy again by Osakada Tomoka. Unfortunately that day, Tomoka couldn't come with her because she has to baby sit her twin brothers.

As she entered the salon, she was greeted by the staff and was led to an empty spot and was asked what they could do for her that day. Little did she know that one of the regular customer of the shop has been observing her since she step foot in the shop.

A couple of minutes past, the staff and the customers momentarily stop from what they were doing and looked at the little girl. It's like seeing a plain little duck suddenly transformed to a beautiful swan. Even Sakuno was shocked at how different she looked after she got a haircut. Her hair was not too long but not too short, just the right hair length, the ends of her hair naturally curled and a nicely cut side fringe, it was perfect for her heart shaped face.

"That hair style really suits you." said the hair stylist.

"Hai!, Arigato gozaimasu." Sakuno said as she sent a heartwarming smile that made the hearts of the onlookers skip a beat.

"By the way, how much would I have to pay for the service? I also have a coupon right here." Sakuno suddenly said.

"Actually we could make it for free if you're willingly to let us take a picture of you." a pretty looking lady, who was the manager of the shop, suddenly said as she step in front of Sakuno.

"Eh?"

"You see every month, we choose among our customers who made the biggest transformation or makeover. He or she will have a big portrait that will be displayed at the shop's front window. It is our way of advertising our shop. And most of the people we have chosen were scouted to be models. So would you like to try?"

"E-eto... a-anou..." Sakuno tried to answer but she's still contemplating whether she's gonna do it or not. Sakuno never thought of herself as a pretty girl. She had always considered herself to be among the plain ones. So having someone suggesting she could be a model feels like she's in a gag reality TV show and there's a hidden camera somewhere. So she looked side to side but couldn't find one. Finally she noticed some photos that were displayed at the walls of the shop. _Wow! So that person also started here._

**Sigh... **_I know that I'm nothing like a model so there's a low chance of me being scouted by some agency__, so even if my picture was taken no one will bother __and having this service for free saves me a lot of money. I will be able to keep both my peace and __my __money. So whatever._

"A-alright, I- i'll do it just this one time" Sakuno finally said.

"Thank you! Now if you could sign this paper. It states that you're giving us permission to take your picture and view it to the public. You also have the option whether you want us to give your basic information to those registered/ legal scouters who would like to inquire about you."

Sakuno signed the papers and checked the NO option regarding her information. She wants to keep her privacy as much as possible. And most of all, she doesn't want stalkers.

"Alright! Thank you for participating. Now if you could sit back on your chair and we will put some make up on you. And maybe if you could change into some fashionable clothes as well."

Two of the staff went to Sakuno's side and started putting some make up on her. A little make up was put on just to enhance her facial features and because her skin was clear and smooth, there was no need to cover up. The other was putting her hair in a cute hairstyle. A couple of minutes later, they made her go to the second floor of the shop to change her clothes into something fashionable and get her photos taken. At first, she was little bit awkward in front of the camera. So to make her relax, they started asking her some questions, stuff that interest her and then she would answer them with a beautiful smile. Little did she know they were already taking photos of her. After that, she changed back to her normal clothes and went back downstairs to give her tip to the staff that helped her and said her thank you's and goodbye.

"Thank you for coming to our shop. We hope to see you again. And please look forward to your picture." said the manager.

"Hai, Doumo arigato gozaimashita." Sakuno politely bowed in an elegant way. (**a/n: the traditional way of bowing, ****like an ojou-sama****) **making the staff and some customers be in awe because they rarely see teenagers now a days bow that way, and the way she bowed was beautiful and refined.

As Sakuno exited the shop and past a couple blocks away, she was suddenly stopped by a man which was around his fifties wearing a weird outfit and sporting a silly grin.

"La mia ragazza bella!" said the weird looking man.

"E-eeeh?"_What did he say?_

"I was entranced by your transformation. It made my heart skip a beat. So as a prize, I would like to invite you to join our agency and be a model."

"Cho- Chotto matte! A-anou... E-etou... I'm not trying to be rude but I think you need your eyes to be check, because e-etou I'm nothing like a model."

"Oh? But in my eyes you are One, my dear."

"Ehh? How could you say that when you haven't seen my pictures yet." Sakuno was starting to freak out.

"Mia bella, I didn't need to. I have seen a lot and I'm contented with it. Besides I have been observing you since you stepped into the shop." The man seemed to have noticed Sakuno starting to get scared so he said "Well I'll let you think for a while and if you have decided to be One you can contact me. Here is my card." He handed an exclusively looking card to Sakuno. She politely bowed like before and took the card, turned around and walked away as fast as she could.

"What a very interesting girl." the man said as he smiled.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it guys. My first Ryosaku fanfic ever. At first I thought, I only joined this website to read Ryosaku fanfics and give my opinion but I was inspired on how the others write. So I tried making one. And that was why I wasn't able able to review those fics that I was following, so as not to copy it and have my own unique story.**

**So for those who are reading it, don't just read but please also leave a review even if it's just a sentence or two. I would really appreciate it and I would like to hear your opinions about it. And if there are questions, I am willing to answer it.**

**Thank you guys. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye. See ya!**

**shoujosmut16**


	2. Chapter 2: How I became the One

**As We Meet Again**

**By: **shoujosmut16

**Rated: **Teen 13 years old and up

**Genre: **Shoujo, Romance, Humor

**Summary: **They met when they were 12 but love didn't blossom. Now that they are 21, as they meet again, will love finally blossom? A Ryosaku fanfic.

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I'm back! And here is the part 2 of the prologue. Enjoy! And on this story Tomo-chan is in a different class from Sakuno and the rest of the original tennis team already have graduated and are already highschoolers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis. It is owned by Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

* * *

_Italized words- _Sakuno's thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: How I became the One

It was a nice Monday morning. The sun was up but it was not that hot because of the nice breeze that sways around. Summer was in the air. Students walk down the road with their neatly pressed summer uniforms and ready to start another sweet high school life. One particular student though was not yet ready to start her day and was still sound asleep on her bed and tucked in her comfortable blanket.

**Knock knock knock**

"Sakuno, are you already up? Hurry up or you'll be late for school" Yup you guessed it right. That was Sakuno's beloved grandmother, Sumire.

Sakuno lazily rose from her bed, did a little bit of stretching and groggily looked at the clocked that was on top of her night stand. Her eyes suddenly popped open because of the time. _Geez! Is it that time already? Now I'm really gonna be late for school. Mou! _Things started flying in her room as she rushed inside the bathroom to take a quick shower and do her daily morning routine. _Mou! Obaa-chan, you should have woken me up earlier._

After putting on her summer uniform, she carried her bag and rushed downstairs to get her bento and got a piece of bread and a carton of milk that she could eat and drink on the way to school. Upon her way to the gates of their house, Sakuno suddenly remembered the small incident that happened that weekend. She cautiously opened the gates and took a peek outside, looking side to side, checking every corner of the surrounding if there is a strange man lurking somewhere.

"Sakuno, what are you doing? Hurry up and get in the car. I'll give you ride to school or else you'll be late if I let you be."

"Hai, arigatou Obaa-chan" _phew._ Sakuno was relieved that her grandma will take her to the school and she didn't have to worry checking her surroundings every now and then.

* * *

Sakuno just made it in time just before the gates are about to close and quickly rushes to her classroom before the home room teacher comes in. _Phew. _She didn't want to stay after class just because of being late. And she doesn't want to tarnish her reputation of not being late _in school. _This always happens when your grandmother works at the school and has a high disposition, every teacher expects you to be a model student. And some jealous students always say you're- a-goody-two-shoes and isolate you. But that didn't let it bother her because she has her best friend with her and her friends from the boys tennis club. **(a/n: aka the Hunks of Seigaku)**

As she made way to her desk, her classmates began whispering and giving her some odd looks. Most of the boys in the classroom have their cheeks blushing and eyes wide open staring at her. Some of the jealous girls made some inaudible remarks. She's starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her and then she remembered her hair. She forgot to fix it as she was hurrying to get to school and running all the way to the classroom. She even forgot to bring a ponytail or a hair clip. And then she thought that haircut didn't suit her after all. Before she could go to the lady's room, the homeroom teacher already came in and she didn't get the chance to go. Even the teacher stared at her but did not make any comment as teacher was checking the attendance. _This is not a very good day._

* * *

When the bell rings, signaling that first period was over and time for break, Sakuno immediately made her way to the nearest lady's room. As she walk through the hallways, she got the same reactions from the people standing nearby. She started covering her face and walked faster than she already did. When she arrived at the restroom and open the door, she saw some girls stared at her and started whispering again. She made her way to an empty cubicle and locked herself in, tears were about to fall but she was still holding it. She doesn't want to cry. _I can't cry.__ I can't cry._

After a few seconds or minutes later, the restroom's door suddenly slammed and a loud shout can be heard shooing the girls outside. Yup that's her bestest best friend forever and savior, Tomoka.

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Sakuno, where are you?" Tomoka said while knocking on every door of the cubicle.

Suddenly a creak of an opening door can be heard and a small head peak through the door. "I'm right here Tomo-chan." Sakuno said as her voice croak still trying to hold her tears. Tomoka turned around to see her best friend and opened the door widely. She suddenly hug her with all her might and started jumping just like a child hugging her favorite teddy bear. "Oh my gosh Sakuno-chan you look so pretty. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh? What are you saying Tomo-chan? I look so horrible. I woke up so late and forgot to fix my hair and when I got here all the people are staring at me and started whispering, even the teacher noticed. Wahhhhhhh..." Sakuno said as the tears that she has been holding started falling.

"Ne Sakuno-chan have you look at the mirror yet?

"..."

Tomoka suddenly pulled Sakuno out of the cubicle to face the mirror. "Look at yourself Sakuno-chan. There is nothing wrong with you or your hair, actually it looks good on you. It makes you look so refreshing. I like it that way."

"But Tomo-chan if nothing is wrong, how come people are staring oddly at me and started whispering?" Sakuno said looking innocent as ever.

Is she for real? Is she just being humble or a real dense? Sakuno just doesn't know how charming she is. "Sakuno don't mind them so much ne. Now let's fix that hair a little bit." Tomoka got a hair brush and some hair pins and started putting her hair in a nice hairstyle. "Now close your eyes and leave everything to me." Tomoka then started wiping her face off the tears and applying some concealer to hide the redness caused by the tears and some powder to balance the color of her face. She then started fixing her brows, grooming it to a nice arch. She then started applying some eye primer. "Tomo-chan, what are you doing?'

"Shhhhhhh... Just relax. I told you to leave everything to me. We don't have much time so stay put." She then started applying a nice shade of pink and brown eyeshadow to make it look natural. She then started putting some eyeliner on top of her eyelid and under her eye at the waterline. Then she curled her long and thick eyelashes. She doesn't even need to wear a mascara or false eyelashes. And then some pink blush-on and finally some lip gloss that matches her red natural lips.

Tomaka made her looked at the mirror again and was surprised on how she looks over another makeover. Tomoka started fixing Sakuno's uniform, hiking her skirt 2 ½ inches above the normal knee length which exposes her beauitiful long legs. "So what do you say on my work. Neat huh?"

"To-Tomo-chan, Is this alright? Won't they talk about me again"

"They can talk all they want but don't mind it they are just jealous. Now go back to your classroom, it's almost time for the next period.

"Ok."

"Oh but be careful of perverts."

"Ehhhhhh."

"Hehehehe... Daijobou... Daijobou.. I'll be here when you need me."

"Thanks Tomo-chan, you're the best. Sakuno gave her a sweet smile that made Tomoka's heart skip a beat. Oh my God what's wrong with me, I'm a girl dammit. Sakuno have so much pheromones in her. Tomoka thought while she was shaking her head and slapping her face.

* * *

News of Sakuno's transformation spread like wildfire in the whole school. Sakuno had a hard time focusing during class because every now and then she felt like someone is staring at her and boring invisible holes on her. Every time the teacher comes in, they would stare at her for a couple of seconds but won't comment and then would resume on the class. During period breaks, people will crowd on the doorway that it made harder for her to escape. Some of them, especially boys, started taking secret photos of her. It became harder for her to breath, that during lunch time, she had to eat with her grandma just so nobody can bother her.

Finally it was the end of a tiring school day and thank goodness there are no practice for the girl's tennis club because she couldn't stand to stay in this school for long. She went to talked to her grandma that she's gonna go home first since there was no practice and that she's going home with Tomoka so she doesn't need to worry about her. After that she went to the boy's tennis courts where Tomoka was waiting for her. When she was about to call for her, someone hugged her from behind.

"Sa-ku-no-chaaaaaaaannnnnnn!" Eiji flung himself over the girl, like he always do and thinks she's like a plushie bear.

"Stop it Eiji, she can't breathe."

"Ah gomen gomen. But Sakuno-chaaaa..." Eiji was cut from his sentence when he looked at the girl and thought he hugged the wrong person. "Ah gomensai, hontou ni gomenasai. I-i thought you were someone I know."

"That's alright Kikumaru-sempai, you didn't got the wrong person." Sakuno said as she turned around to face him and give him a greeting smile.

"Sa-sakuno-chan... Ehhhhhh..." Eiji's face suddenly turned red, Fuji's eyes suddenly opened exposing his handsome blue eyes, Momo's mouth suddenly dropped open, Oishi and Kaidoh have a tinge of redness on their cheeks, Inui's glasses suddenly gleamed and said "Ii data, Ryzuuzaki, Sakuno's transformation 100% perfect." as he keeps taking notes. Tezuka remained stoic as usual. But what made it worse was Kawamura's 'Buurnninnnggg' shout, now that caught the attention of the members of the boy's tennis team and started gathering where Sakuno was.

Thankfully Tomoka was attentive and immediately rushed to Sakuno's side. "Ohayo sempai-tachi, although you are here to visit the team and the coach. We have to leave now, we apologize for our rudeness and making so much ruckus. We'll see you next time. Ja ne" Tomoka bowed her head profuesly and pulled Sakuno out of the crowd to somewhere safe.

"Phew. That was close. Abunai- abunai. Sakuno-chan, you are releasing too much pheromones." Tomoka said as she wipe her sweat from running too much.

"Pheromones? Me? Whose fault do you think it is. You were the one who put the make up on me."

"Make up or no make up, you still catch a lot of attention so that's all on you Sakuno-chan."

"Mou." Sakuno cutely pouted as she made her way to the school gates and Tomoka followed her swiftly. As they were nearing the school gates, Sakuno suddenly remembered the weird guy from the day before and started acting suspiciously of her surroundings. She cautiously stepped out of the gates and took a peek outside, looking side to side, checking every corner of the surrounding if there is a strange man lurking somewhere.

"Sakuno-chan what are you doing?"

"A-anou... E-eto you see. Last Saturday, I went to get a hair cut at the hair salon that you recommended and..."

"And...? What happened Sakuno-chan?"

"A-and... E-eto... They asked me if they could take a photo of me and that it would be displayed outside of their shop as an advertisement."

"Honto ni? Kyaaaaaa! I knew it. I knew it. I knew it, that they will take notice of you. It was right of me to make you go there." Tomoka said jumping up and down like a fangirl, feeling proud of herself. "So Sakuno-chan, did any modeling agency or producer gave their business card to you or ask you to model for them."

"Business card? Well a weird looking man gave me a weird looking card. I don't know if this is what you call a business card." Sakuno said as she started searching for the card in her wallet

"Well let me see, let me see." Tomoka's curiosity is reaching it's peak. Sakuno found the card and handed it over to Tomoka. Suddenly her eyes widened and jaw dropped open. "Oh my gosh Sakuno, you just caught a big fish."

"Ehhh?"

"Ne Sakuno-chan, do you know when the shop will post your photo?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's today."

"Well come on, let's go."Tomoka said as she started dragging Sakuno to the train station.

"Ehhhh? Cho- chotto matte Tomo-chan, where are we going?"

"Huh? Where else, to hair salon of course. I wanna see your photo, so come on hurry up."

"De-demo, what if that weird man appears again." Right now Tomoka and Sakuno are engaing in a tug-of- war or pull and push game. "Daijobou, daijobou. I'll be there with you and you can put this cap on so nobody can notice you."

* * *

An hour later, they finally arrive near the hair salon. The place was crowded from customers that were eager to get their hair done or to have an appointment set-up and the other part of the crowd are from the eager scouters from different modeling agencies and some producers as well. All of these were triggered by a single photo of a certain someone that was recently displayed a couple of hours ago.

From the crowd, Tomoka and Sakuno had hidden themselves inside a cafe near the infamous hair salon where they could see the big picture of Sakuno displayed in front of the shop. They also notice the commotion going on and decided not to go near it so as not cause another commotion.

"Oh my gosh Sakuno-chan, you look so beautiful in that photo. I wish I could have a copy of that photo of you or may be if I tell them that you're my bestfriend then may be they could give me a copy of the whole set of pictures taken of you." Tomoka said as her eyes were gleaming with determination to walk inside the salon and demand those set of photos.

"To-tomo-chan, please keep it down or else they might find out that we are here." Sakuno said while keeping her head low and hiding her face behind the cap.

"Ah gomen gomen. So Sakuno-chan have you decided if you are gonna join this agency." Tomoka said as she wave the exclusively looking business card in front of Sakuno."

"De-demo I'm not that suitable enough to be a model."

"Sakuno-chan can't you see what was going on outside. They are all interested in you. And this, this person on this card. Do you know who he is?" Sakuno shook her head no. "He is no other than the owner of the biggest and Number 1 entertainment agency here in Japan, Lory Takarada of LME. He wouldn't give this card to you if he doesn't think your suitable for it." Tomoka said to make Sakuno realize her own potential.

"De- demo, aren't models suppose to be tall. I'm just 5'4"."

"Well the minimum height of a runway model is 5'7", you're still 15 years old right now so you can still grow up to that height when you rich 18 years old. All you need to do is to drink milk twice the amount your drinking right now. And even if you don't rich that height you could still model for magazines. And here in Japan height doesn't matter as long as you are have a smooth, and clear skin and pretty then you're good, and, and..." Tomoka stopped her spouting when she saw Sakuno's sad face.

"Gomen Sakuno-chan, I just thought that if you become a model, I might also pursue my dream to become a stylist or a make up artist. My parents are against it, they say that I may regret it someday and that I should go to a good university and get a course that that would make me stable in the future, but if you become a model then maybe I can persuade them and then we can travel the world together. But that's okay if you really don't like being a model. Sorry for imposing on you Sakuno-chan." Tomoka said softly.

"No, that's alright Tomo-chan. I didn't know that you want to be a stylist and a make-up artist. You are actually good at it." Sakuno said smiling softly. She envied Tomoka since she knows what she wants to be in the future even if they are still in middle school. Unlike her, she doesn't know what to pursue or what she wants to be. All she knows that she's good at is studying.

"Really?"

"Yup really, so in order for you to reach for your dreams I'm gonna be your number 1 model." Sakuno finally decided as she gave her approving smile to Tomo-chan. She also thought that maybe by doing this she would finally realize what she really want in life. There is no harm in trying.

"Ehhhh... Honto ni?"

"Hai, but promise me that we will travel the world together."

"Thank you so much Sakuno-channnnnnn!" Tomoka shouted as she gave Sakuno a big hug with tears streaming down her face. Thank you Sakuno-chan, maybe also in this way, you will be able to meet Ryoma-sama someday and will be able to stand in the same ground as he is. Tomoka thought but didn't voice it outloud.

* * *

And that was how her modeling life started and the rest was history. And so that is also why she is currently here in New York City, the center of fashion events, to have a photo shoot for the autumn- winter collection of Vera Wang that will be featured on the coming issues of Vogue magazine and other top fashion magazines all over the world.

**Knock Knock Knock**

A lady around her late twenties wearing a suit that fits her body perfectly and showed her beautiful curves suddenly entered the room." Sakuno-chan are you already awake yet?" Sakuno's manager came in looking around for her.

Sakuno was woken from her reverie and hollered. "Hai, I'm currently in the bathroom right now. I'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, just hurry up or we'll be late. We still have to go through your whole schedule ok. Come down for breakfast when your done."

"Hai"

Footsteps started to fade away and the closing of the door can be heard, Sakuno turned on the shower to freshen her up for the coming hectic day. Though she didn't know that the fateful day to meet that person has arrive.

* * *

******a/n: And there you have it guys my part 2 of the prologue. After this, the coming chapters will be set in when they are already 21. I didn't put in this story on how she was when she started modeling because I'm gonna put it in or insert it in the coming chapters so look forward to it. And as you notice I borrowed some characters from Skip Beat , so right now I am disclaiming it. I don't own Skip Beat characters. But just to let you know this is not a cross over. The focus of this story is on Ryosaku, I'm just borrowing some characters from different manga because it is easier to picture them for the readers out there.**

******And speaking of the readers, I would like to give my thanks for those who viewed and read my story. Although you didn't left any comments or review I'm still grateful for it. And I would also want to give my thank to: ****____****yana19, michelle88222,********and ****____****sweetgirl123 ********for leaving some reviews on my story. I'm grateful for it. And I want to give my big big thanks to ****____****Tokishimo Rika********-san for putting my story in her favorite list and also a big big thanks to ****____****Ayuma-chan, hanayuki17, lavanderrabbit12, ********and ****____****michelle88222 ********for following my story. Thank you, thank you very much minna- san. I promise to do my best to make this story exciting.**

******I also want to apologize for my late update. I was just so busy this couple of my and my energy to write has just run out of me. But I'm back now and I promise I'm gonna finish this fanfic no matter what. Please continue to support my first fanfic ever. Read and review please.**

******P/S: Please also visit my profile page and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss of Fate

**As We Meet Again**

**By: **shoujosmut16

**Rated: **Teen 13 years old and up

**Genre: **Shoujo, Romance, Humor

**Summary: **They met when they were 12 but love didn't blossom. Now that they are 21, as they meet again, will love finally blossom? A Ryosaku fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis. It is owned by Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Important Author's Note (Please read): **Here are some facts concerning this chapter so you can get the time line of the events.

Junior Tennis- is tennis tournament for participants who are 18 and under and it needs a parent's consent form. It is under the management of ITF (International Tennis Federation). Those who qualify in Junior Tennis can also play in the main adults tour.

Wimbledon- a Grand Slam Tournament held in London. It usually happens between June 20 and 26.

U.S Open- another Grand Slam Tournament held in New York. It usually happens between August and September and no definite date unlike Wimbledon.

Spring-Summer Fashion Week- showcases clothes that will be on trend on the coming spring season of the following year. For womenswear, the Autumn/Winter shows always start in New York in February and end in Paris in March. Spring/Summer shows start in New York in September and end in Paris in October. Menswear Autumn/Winter shows start in January in Milan for typically less than a week followed by another short week in Paris. Menswear Spring/Summer shows are done in June.

Editorial photo shoot- just like the fashion week, Spring-Summer collection photos are usually taken during winter while Autumn-Winter clothes are taken during summer time.

Some parts of the story are copied from reality but with a twist. So please forgive me for taking those life achievements from you guys (namely Lleyton Hewitt and Michael Chang). I don't know if it's a violation of writing a fanfic so please let me know if it is, I'll revise it immediately.

Also while reading this chapter please listen to 'If' by Kana Nishino at the same time. So here guys, enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

_Italized words- _Sakuno's thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3: Kiss of Fate

Sakuno woke up from her slumber. She was feeling so weak that she doesn't even have the strength to move her hand to brush off the hair that was sticking on her face. Her body feels heavy and it aches all over. She's feeling really sick right now. After a couple of seconds later, her eyes finally adjusted to the dark room with a little light peaking from the door and also from the night light.

Sakuno looked around the room but she was having a hard time recognizing this room at all. This was not her room at the hotel and definitely not the agency's dormitory either. Where is she right now? How did she get here? Who brought her here? Just what the heck happened to her anyway? Just thinking about it, starts making her head throb even more. Suddenly flashbacks of what happened slowly came back to her.

* * *

**16 Hours Ago...**

It was 7:30 in the morning when Sakuno arrive at the set of the photoshoot. Music is playing in the background. The staff are busy setting up the place. Some of the staff are putting on the green back drop and some props that will make the background more realistic during editing. The photographer's assistant is setting up the camera and other equipment that will be used. The photographer and the fashion director are having a discussion on how the editorial image would be like. The clothes, accessories and shoes are being prepared and arranged by the stylist.

Sakuno was then ushered into a room where she could have her hair, make up and nails done. The set provided a make-up artist and a hairstylist since Tomoka couldn't come and do it for her. She was involved in a car accident and fractured her leg. Now she's in the hospital rehabilitating. Sakuno wanted to stay in Japan and take care of her but Tomoka insisted that she must go and do her job.

While the make-up artist is putting on her make-up, Sakuno started reminiscing about her first days of modeling. Sakuno could still remember when she first signed a contract on LME, several projects were immediately presented to her that she had to do one of it the very next day without even having a short orientation on modeling 101.

Still innocent on how the modeling world works, Sakuno stood in front of the camera so stiff as a wood and her heart was beating so fast it's about to leap out of her chest. The photographer and the fashion director had to direct her every pose. Where her hands should be, how she has to stand, how to express her face but they were still able to get lots of good shots of her since she doesn't have any bad angles and she followed every instruction given to her.

After that, Sakuno attended some modeling classes provided by the agency and was trained strictly under the supervision of professional top model trainers. By the time they were in high school, both she and Tomoka attended an art school, recommended by the president, so they could learn more about their desired profession and it could cater to Sakuno's busy schedule. She also attended some acting class so she could use it when she's doing some CF's or some music videos.

She was taught the basics of modeling. The do's and don'ts. The in's and out's of the fashion business. She was taught on how to project herself in front of the camera. They taught her different poses. They even made her practice in front of the mirror with different expression, like happy, sad and even being seductive, for several hours everyday. They also gave her a personalize camera so she could practice taking pictures of herself in different angles. They asked her to look at the mountains of fashion magazine and used it as a reference. But the hardest part of her training was the one for the catwalk. She had to stand upright for several hours wearing those 5' high heeled shoes and walk back and forth in a straight manner. Every time the training finish for the day, she would end up with an aching body, a sore butt from always loosing balance and falling, and her feet would have blisters from the shoes. But that didn't let it get to her because she was determined to fulfill her and Tomoka's dream of traveling the world and make her grandma proud.

* * *

It took an hour and a half for everything to be set up. Sakuno's hair, make-up, and nails are done. She's just changing into the clothes the fashion stylist specially prepared and matched up with some accessories and shoes. After changing, she had a little briefing with the photographer on how he wanted the photo shoot to be like, what his image and perspective about the editorial spread they are making. They made her sign some forms for legality. And now it's time to take the shots. She stood in front of the camera with confidence and projecting herself beautifully.

She started posing by slouching a little to look more natural and relaxed. Every time the camera clicks, she changes her pose by tilting her head side to side, up and down to define her beautiful angles. She would do something different on each side of her body by bending her limbs a little and emphasizing the clothes. She would then give a beautiful smile. The photographer would give a little direction and some cues to her to get a good shot. The fashion director stood in front of the computer while looking at the pictures that were being taken. Satisfaction can be seen on his face. The staff love watching her. She is one of the few Asian models who is worth watching, easy and enjoyable to work with because Sakuno gives off a friendly atmosphere that draws people to her.

The longest part of every photo shoot is after every set, it always takes time. She had to keep on changing clothes, accessories, shoes, have her make-up retouched, her hair to be re-styled. They also have to re-set up the stage. So after the second set was done, they finally went on a little break.

* * *

"Match point. Echizen to serve." the umpire signaled to play.

The young Samurai started to bounce his tennis ball on the ground a couple of times, tossed the ball up, and then jump while hitting the ball putting some spin into it. The ball bounces to the opposite court. As it landed, it started spinning and bounces up heading towards the opponent's face. The said opponent countered it and returned it back to the Samurai Junior. He returned it easily and the rally began.

Everyone in the stadium kept quiet while observing the game intently. Some were holding their breath, clasping there hands, heads were moving left to right, back and forth, following where the ball will land. Camera mans and photographers grip their cameras tightly and watching closely on their lenses, capturing every move of the players.

Finally, Ryoma saw an opening. He rushes to the ball and hit it with his in famous Twist Smash.

"Game and Match, with 6 to 4, 7 to 5, and 6 games to 4. Ryoma Echizen wins the Wimbledon Cup." the umpire announced

Everyone started standing from their seats and started cheering and clapping. Some were waving the flags and some posters. Praising both players for a well played match.

"And that is a video from the Wimbledon 20XX Men's Finals that happened yesterday at All- England Club in London. After winning his 3rd Wimbledon title, World Rank Number 2, Ryoma Echizen will be going back to America to prepare for the US Open which will be his key to be seeded and rank No. 1 if he wins the Finals. Stay tuned for more updates on our favorite tennis players here in ESPN. This is Mark James, have a good day."

Interviews, news and highlights of Ryoma's recent tournament keep flashing on the television. The staff especially the ladies and some (**ehem)** fan boys started gossiping about the Tennis Prince. Some of them have dreamy eyes and started to drool, fantasizing on their Idol. They started fan girling and started going 'kya, kya, kya' when Ryoma was holding the Wimbledon cup and started to kiss it during the awards ceremony.

"Kyahhhhh. Oh my gosh! I wish I was that trophy. I wanna feel those lips and be hugged by him."

"I'd do anything, just so I could be part of his entourage. I could be with him every time."

"I know, Right! And you will get the chance to see those well made abs and his sexy back. Kyaaaaa!"

"And then may be I could seduce him while he is taking his shower or his afternoon nap. Kyahhhhhhh."

"But you know, there are rumors saying he is gay. Since he is always hanging around with men especially his good looking manager and Kevin Smith"

"So what, maybe he has preference with women too. Most gays are bisexual. It's just that he hasn't found his true love yet."

"That person is sure lucky. I'll be really jealous of her."

"I know. To have the rich, famous and hottest guy at your side is a dream come true."

* * *

At the same time, Sakuno was also watching the news about Ryoma in her dressing room. She started reminiscing the time when she first met him at the train, saving her from the bullies. At least, that's what she thinks. She also felt guilty when she gave him the wrong direction and that he was disqualified from the tournament because he was late. She tried to make it up to him but in vain because she doesn't have any change to buy him a drink. Instead he was the one who bought drinks for the both of them.

_That was really embarrassing._

What really caught Sakuno's attention was when she saw him playing tennis and beating those bigger and older guys with his flashy tennis moves. It awed her.

And who would have thought that their family knows each other and they ended up going to the same Middle school. Such a small world, though he wasn't able to remember her when they met again.

_Yeah, so much for the greeting._

Never the less, she still admired him and even joined the girl's tennis club to learn and play tennis. Sumire was even surprise when Sakuno started taking interest in tennis when she couldn't even make her watch or play the game when she's in grade school. From then on, she went and watch Ryoma's matches and support the tennis team as they make their way to the Nationals. Sometimes, Tomoka would produce some skimpy looking cheerleading uniforms and coerce her to wear it which embarrasses her to hell. And it earned her some bulging eyes from teenage boys, catcalls and most of all jealous eyes from the girls of the opposing team.

_Why am I always the receiving end of jealousy? Sigh._

The saddest part was when she learned that he will be going back to the U.S for good to fulfill his and his father's dream to become World Rank No.1 **(a/n: This is after the Nationals)**. She even remembered when she and her grandmother drop him off at the airport. He gave her his favorite red racket and for some strange reason she also ended up having his e-mail address. **(a/n: This is some hidden machinations of Tomoka. Love that girl)**. At the same time, she also prepared a decent parting gift to him. She gave him a silver necklace with a silver tennis racket as a pendant.

_At least it's better than a simple tennis ball._

For two or three years, they exchanged e-mails and occasionally chat. Well actually, Sakuno did most of the talking or sending information since Ryoma seldomly replies. And when he replies, it's either 'ah', 'sou', 'heh', 'hmm', 'hn', 'mada mada da ne' and other versions of it. You would be lucky enough if he send you some smileys or emoticons. At least you know how he really feels. He would only reply you so much, when he is interested in the topics you are discussing with him or he was not able to get some straight answers from the sempais. And he needed you and will coerce you to investigate it and report back to him ASAP. This usually happens when it concerns Momo-senpai and his relationship with An-chan. Ryoma loves teasing his sempai. And this time, Sakuno was glad to be a tattletale once in a while since it's her only chance to pay back all the teasing she received from the said sempai about her so called relationship with Ryoma.

_Revenge is so sweet. It's really nice when you are friends with An-chan. __Young love, eh. It's nice to be young. So young so young._

One thing that Sakuno notice though is when if Ryoma is in the mood to talk, he never fails to inquire about her tennis. Although Sakuno improve significantly in tennis, it's not her thing to boast about her achievements especially not to the almighty Tennis Prince. She doesn't want to hear that dreaded 'mada mada da ne' phrase pointed at her. She heard it before and she doesn't want to hear it again. So what she does is she changes the topic. And then, you would never hear anything from him again unless he is curious about something else.

This cycle repeats for two or three years and slowly ended when Sakuno started modeling, She was always busy and her schedule is always full or she is booked to go somewhere else for a photoshoot, CF or MV. And when she gets a day off, she uses it to finish some class assignments and projects and revise her notes. It's one of the conditions Sumire had set for her before she allowed her grand daughter to sign the contract. She really had no time to hang out with the old tennis team. Since she doesn't see them that much, there was nothing to talk about to Ryoma. At the same time too, Ryoma also joined the Pro- tennis circuit and has a busy schedule himself. And when she became a model, even if how many times she stayed here in New York, she never got the chance to meet or bump into Ryoma. So it was really strange when she had dreamed of him after a long time.

_Weird. _**(a/n: About the dream. Please refer to chapter 1, first lines)**

* * *

Echizen Ryoma, World Rank No. 2, has won his the Wimbledon Title for the third time. Yup, that's the hot topic headlining in every newspaper of every kind and flashing in every news and sports channel. It's also trending in every kind of social media and currently most viewed video in Youtube.

When he left Japan and came back to America to fulfill his and his father's dream, he immediately joined every Junior Tennis tournament by dominating the scene and taking advantage of every opportunities that could lead him to participate in the main circuit. By 15, he was chosen as a wild card to participate in the professional tournament. Without hesitation, he showed the whole world his amazing tennis skills beating some top seeded participants and became the first teenager in ATP history to qualify for the year-end Tennis Masters Cup. He made his major breakthrough at 16 when he defeated the former World Rank No.3 at the U.S Open earning him his first Grand Slam title as a Pro. And was herald as the youngest person to won a Grand Slam title. Together with his amazing tennis skills and his handsome features immediately earned him fame and a lots of fans across the world.

Of course when you become famous, you earn a lot of fans, you earn a lot of money from endorsers wishing you to model their every product. That's when you get so busy. Aside from the daily training he gets from his father and brother, his schedule is always fully book for endorsements and interviews. He never got the chance to go to school and ended up home schooling. Well it's better to stay at home than being harass by girls with their raging teenage hormones. Scary. Well speaking of harassers, when you're famous, you also gain the eyes of the paparazzi that watches your every move and will take every opportunity to pissed you off just like what happened today.

The 21 year old young man slumped at the sofa and started gracefully stretching his long legs like a cat and he also started unzipping his tennis jacket to get a breather. You could see the muscles that was well developed after years of training and playing tennis. He suddenly took a swig of his favorite Ponta drink to refresh his dry throat. He then rested his head and slowly close his eyes and tried to calm himself down and clear his mind. That's right, he just got back from the tiring press conference and is temporarily staying in one of the private rooms in Rockefeller Plaza where the press-con was held.

Press conference is not usually this tiring if only they would talked or ask questions about Tennis. He's really game on that. But no, sometimes they have to be so inquisitive about his private life. Most especially on his sexuality. The worst part is when they start to link him to every guy he is talking to, notably Kevin Smith. Oh somebody stop him, he just wanna grab his precious racket and a few tennis balls and start hitting those bastard paparazzi with his Twist Serve and send them to the hospital.

Seriously, just because he is not yet interested in those romantic relationships doesn't mean they could brand him as a gay. And whenever girls flung themselves to him, of course he has to push them away because that's the way his mother taught him. He's not like his perverted father or playboy brother who would hug every girl that came flying to them. No, he was brought up by his mother to be a proper man. Couldn't they differentiate being a gay from being a gentleman. Well at least he is being a gentleman in his own way.

* * *

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"It's time to go Ryoma."

"Uis"

Ryoma was woken up from his reverie when his manager called for him. He stood up from the comfortable sofa and grab the can of Ponta he was drinking awhile ago. As he exited to the parking lot, he was suddenly bombarded by those paparazzi who's curiosity were not satisfied during the press-con. He suddenly rushed to his car but unfortunately his panic stricken manager accidentally drop the car keys and it rolled under the car. His bodyguards also couldn't hold the paparazzi much longer either so he had no choice but to make a run for it. Although he himself is an athlete, those bastard paparazzi are gaining on him. I guess they also work out too so they can catch their preys. Just his luck.

He just got back from London this morning. After a shower and change of clothes, they immediately went to Rockefeller Center to do a press conference. The first part was fine but as it was dragging on, it was becoming tiring. Together with those stupid questions thrown at him and the jet lag he is starting to have makes his head ache even more. And now being chase by those bastards puts stress on him. He needs a release. Why is the God in Heaven so against on him today.

He kept running and running across the streets of New York City while putting on the jacket's hood since his favorite cap was left inside the car together with his tennis bag. The curious civilians did not help either and then as he turned around the corner, he suddenly bumped into someone.

* * *

The photoshoot ended early that day though she still has to come back for the second day of pictorial. When she came back to her hotel, she immediately grab the phone and made an international phone call.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Moshi Moshi, Osakada Tomoka desu."

"Tomo-chan, it's me Sakuno. How are you?"

"Oh Sakuno-chan, Well I'm still at the hospital but I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine too. So how's your leg doing. Are you gonna be discharge soon?"

"Well it's still fractured and I cannot put weight on it. They said it will take four weeks for it heal up. And I'm taking some therapy so I can still move around without using this leg. Also some cute nurses and therapist are taking care of me so you don't need to worry. I'm gonna be alright."

"Mou, Tomo-chan. And here I am all worried about you and there you are flirting with every guy that you see. Don't you know how sad I am when you are not here."

"Gomen Sakuno-chan. But anyway change topics. Have seen the news about Ryoma-sama. Kyaaaa, did you see how handsome he is. Maybe if this accident never happened, I can be there with you and we might bumped into Ryoma-sama."

"Tomo-chan, we've been here in New York a couple of times already but we never got a glimpse of him."

"Well you're right. But if I was there right now, I will use every connections I have to get through him."

"Connections? And who would those be?."

"Ah chotto matte Sakuno-chan, it's almost time for my rehabilitation. I have to go now. You too, you have to rest now, I know you're tired from the photoshoot. I'll call you later on, ok. Sore ja."

"Later."

After the phone call, Sakuno went for a quick shower and changed her clothes. She suddenly felt dizzy and her tummy starts to grumble. She took out the hotel's menu for room services but what they are serving are so high in calories. Right now she's in a strict diet for the photoshoot and dress fitting for the upcoming Spring-Summer Fashion Week. She had no choice but to go out and buy some low calorie food in some mini mart.

Sakuno bought a bowl of Caesar salad, one cup of strawberry flavored yogurt and one big bottle of water. After she paid at the counter, she took a small walk at the streets of New York city while looking at the big screens showcasing tons of advertisements and some of it are hers. Well of course, if you are famous, you couldn't just walk the streets of New York without disguising yourself, the paparazzi will lash out on you. Thank goodness, her manager included some disguising paraphernalia in her suitcase in case she needed it. And that is today.

**(a/n: On this part start playing the song If by Kana Nishino)**

While looking at the big screen, she didn't notice the person coming straight at her and fall on her butt so hard she's gonna end up with a big bruise, not to mention her food flown out too. Things happened so fast, she found her self being drag by the rude stranger who bump into her to a secluded alleyway behind some big boxes so nobody can see them. Her back was slammed at the brick wall and her mouth was suddenly covered by the hand of the unknown man.

"umph"

Sakuno was having a hard time breathing because of the hand on her face. She tried struggling and removing the hand from her face but the stranger keep shutting her up and pinned her on the wall even more.

"shhhhh"

"umph umph umph"

She tried fighting him by punching him on the chest, hitting him on the face, kicking his legs but it doesn't work. He was too strong for her.

"umph" _hit_

"umph" _punch_

"umph" _kick_

"shhhhhh"

"mph-"

After the last struggle both her hands were suddenly grab by the rude stranger and pushed it on the wall and when she yelp because of the pain, her mouth was immediately covered by a pair of lips.

* * *

As Ryoma run and turned at the corner, he suddenly bumped into a girl which had fallen on her butt because of the impact and blocked his way. That completely stopped his pace. Fearing that the paparazzi will catch up on him soon, he immediately grab the arm of the girl and drag her in the dark alleyway he found. Because of panic, he accidentally slammed her back on the wall. He immediately put his left hand over the girl's mouth fearing she will shout because of the pain.

"Kuso"

The said girl begun struggling. He tried to silence her by pinning her even more but then she started hitting him and in return he still resisted. Although that didn't hurt him much since her punches and kicks are weak. What do you expect from a slim fragile girl like her. What bothered him though are her muffles. It's starting to become louder.

Worried that the paparazzi will find their hiding spot and catch him in an indiscriminate position, he had no choice but to resort to this kind of move. Ryoma gritted his teeth. For a moment, he heard Ryoga's voice at the back of his head.

"Chibisuke, there are ways to shut girls up. If all else fails, use a direct approach."

Well here I go then. Direct approach it is.

Ryoma took a step forward, grab both the hands of the girl and pushed it on the sides of her head. He pinned her body with his body and without warning he placed his lips over hers into a searing kiss.

He find the kiss so intoxicating. It was making him go crazy. He never felt like this before. It was a first time for him. Is this why people kiss. He deepened the kiss even more when he heard the paparazzi looking for him.

A couple of seconds later, he suddenly stopped the kiss when he felt the paparazzi passed by their hiding spot. He took a peek behind the boxes and had a sigh of relief when he found out they were gone. He then looked back at the girl he was senselessly kissing awhile ago still pinned on the wall. He took a good look at the girl and found himself a sense of familiarity. He just can't put a finger on to it. The girl is beautiful, he thought to himself which he never did before. She has a nice clear porcelain white skin. Her eyes were in a dreamy state, her cheeks are red, and her lips were puffy because of the kiss. It was so inviting that he want to kiss her again.

Unable to fight his desire, Ryoma gave in and grab the girl's body. He held her under her arm with his right hand. His left hand grab the back of the girl's head and he close the gap between them, kissing her passionately. The girl had to grasp his jacket so she could hold on to something and not loose her balance. He slowly bend the girl's head to the side to get a better access of her mouth. He then started putting his tongue inside her and coaxing her to do the same. Ryoma then started entangling his left hand with her hair while his right hand started rubbing her back. Her scent was intoxicating making him deepened the kiss even more. It made him feel so good. He never kissed anyone before so this is purely a man's instinct.

The kiss ended when the girl's knees suddenly gave out and she fainted. Ryoma was having a shortness of breath. It felt like he had run a marathon. His heart is beating so fast, it's about to leap out of his chest. That was one hell of a kiss.

He was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard some car horn's.

Just what the hell did he do?

He immediately walk away leaving the unconscious girl on the ground and grab the phone from his pocket and started dialing.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Yashiro-san, where are you?"

"Ryoma! I'm currently here at Fifth Avenue. How about you?"

"I'm here in some alleyway in Sixth Avenue. Let's meet up at the Jewel Hotel."

"Ok. Got it."

When Ryoma was about to exit the alleyway, he suddenly looked back at the girl on the ground. He felt a pang inside his heart. He couldn't find in himself to leave the girl alone that he kissed mindlessly in a dark and scary alleyway. And it felt like something was wrong with her too.

Well so much for erasing the traces of his misdemeanor. Now his gonna be called a sexual harasser when the girl wakes up. It looks like his father's genes is finally rubbing onto him and it's all this girl's fault for being so damn inviting. And now he's 'gentleman' ways has totally gone down the drain.

"Yashiro-san. On second thought, pick me up here in Sixth Avenue. There might be some paparazzi still lingering in the area. Use the GPS on my phone to track where I am."

"Ok, I've already located you. We'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok."

Ryoma walked back to where the girl was and waited for his manager to arrive with their get away car.

Five minutes later, a car stopped in front of the alleyway. Ryoma carried the girl in his arms and rushed inside the car.

"Wh- who is the girl?" asked by his surprised manager.

"..."

"How did she end up with you?"

"..."

Ryoma never answered him because he doesn't know how to explain himself either. He suddenly found the bag of the girl and looked into it. As he was rummaging into it, he finally found her wallet. Took out her ID and read it carefully.

Sakuno Ryuzaki.

He was stoned for a while. His manager and his body guards were looking at him and his shocked expression. Just who is she they wondered. The curious eyes of his manager followed his every expression.

Sakuno Ryuzaki. That Ryuzaki. Miss wobbly-hips. Oh my God. What did he just do to her. Did he just senselessly kiss his ex- coach's beloved grand daughter.

Oh he is so dead.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**a/n: And that's it for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it especially their unexpected reunion. Hahahahaha**

**Please let me know what you guys think. And if it is not too much to ask, if could just type like or do not like the comments area. I'd be really grateful.**

**Anyway before I end it all, the Yashiro in this story is the Yashiro from Skip Beat and he will be Ryoma's manager from now on and NOT Ren-sama's. Since this is not a cross over and I'm just borrowing so I made it that way. I like his character and he will be performing some important parts in my story.**

**And most of all I want to thank all who viewed my story especially to _Echiryozenma25_, _heartluv,_ hpy25, _fluffybun_ and _michelle88222_ for finding my story interesting. I hope you'll it find more interesting in the coming chapters.**

_**Michelle88222-**_** Yup I wanted them to meet in a collaboration but then again I wanted a dramatic or shocking event before that to make them awkward with each other. So there.**

**I also want to thank _Maria-Reynne__, __Mika Zaraki 141_, _eaie17_ and _jovancolon _for following my story. Also for _Maria-Reyne, _and _jovancolon _for making it one of their favorite stories. Thank you so much. You guys make me cry.**

**Arigato minna-san for supporting me. You don't now how much you make me happy as an author. I hope you will keep supporting me in the upcoming chapters too. If you have questions please don't hesitate to ask me.**

**So see you next chapter. : )**

**shoujosmutlover16**


End file.
